Fan Fiction Recreating: RWBY
by Sora the Ultrahog
Summary: New story! A new OC enters Vale and gets an opportunity to go to Beacon, a school training hunters and huntresses. What will happen during his stay at Beacon? Read to find out! (OCs have been selected, no more please.)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm here and I'm ready! Welcome, my fellow readers, to:**

**Fan Fiction Recreating: RWBY**

**Inspired by watching RWBY, I decided to give this a shot. I'm not sure if I am gonna take OCs, but I'll think about it. So, as you would have saw in Infamous chapter 13, Sora ain't gonna be in this one. Gonna give him a break so, I decided to introduce and include another OC of mine that you might know. So, let's get going. To Vale!**

**Chapter 1 : Welcome to Vale**

This story starts in a city called Vale, in an alleyway where a gang of goons walking, with their leader who stands out with his white coat and orange hair. They walked onto the streets under the night sky, nearby bystanders gasping in fear and backing away as they passed by to a dust store named "From Dust Till Dawn." They entered, in front of the store clerk who is an old man, as the leader talked.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop this late?" He said as one of the goons pointed a gun at the clerk.

"Please, just take my liege and leave." The clerk said.

"Calm down, we're not here for your money. Grab the dust." The goons went to work, putting small tube containers in the dust tubes as the leader got the crystals. While they were working, one of the goons noticed a girl with her red hood up, reading a magazine as he pulled out his machete that has a red blade.

"All right kid, put your hands where I can see them." The goon said.

However, the girl didn't hear him as she continued to read. The goon walked over and pulled the hood down, revealing that she is wearing headphones. The goon pointed at his ear, indicating that she must remove the headphones. She did as she asked, "Yes?"

"I said, put your hands up now." The goon said.

"Are you robbing me?" The girl asked.

"Yes!" The goon answered.

"Oh..." The girl said.

The girl then kicked him, across the store and into the shelf near the window. The leader then tilted his head, sending another goon with the gun. The girl kicked, this time out the window with her riding him. They looked outside at the girl as she stood up, with a giant scythe unfolded on her shoulder. She smirked as she stabbed the scythe into the ground and glared at the gang.

"OK... get her!" He ordered the gang.

The goons went outside as the lead goon attacked, only for the girl to lift herself using the staff and dropkicked the goon dead in the face. She then jumped, her scythe getting out and landed. She then pulled a trigger on the staff, making her spin and hit another goon, sending him flying, and slammed the second goon into the ground. She then pulled a small lever back, firing a bullet and using the knockback to speed her up as she dodged the bullets and sweeped the gun goon, stabbed the scythe into the ground to swing her back at him and kicked him down. She landed as she faced the leader. Unfortunately, she missed one goon as he charged at her. She was so focused on the leader, she didn't hear him coming until she heard him cry in agony. She turned around to see the goon fall back and a male, holding a blade.

The male had short brown hair, slightly tanned skin, wearing a black jacket, dark blue pants, black sneakers, silver fingerless gloves, and gold colored slingbag. He was holding the blade in his right hand and its sheath in his left hand. He sheathed the blade.

"Talk about welcome to Vale." The male said as he turned around, revealing blue eyes. "Oh, hi."

He then sees the leader point his cane at the girl, which is actually a gun. He fired a flare, which the male grabbed the girl and moved out of the way. They landed and looked at the leader's previous location, showing that he disappeared. They looked around, only to find the leader to be climbing a nearby building on the ladder.

"Let's go!" The male said as he ran after him. The girl followed as the male ran up the wall and she simply jumped to the roof, using her scythe to boost herself. The male arrived as the leader is running.

"Hey!" She yelled as the leader stopped at the ledge.

"Persistent." He said to himself as all of a sudden, a cargo helicopter flew up and the leader hopped in the opened hatch.

"End of the line!" He called out as he tossed a red dust crystal at the two and pointed his gun cane at it. The male moved in front of the girl as he fired, laughing as he enjoyed his "victory" and stopped as he sees a blond woman in front of the two. She pushed her glasses up as she then fired a couple of purple magic missiles, damaging the helicopter. The leader moved up to the cockpit, where a woman is piloting.

"We got a huntress!" He said to the pilot.

The pilot instantly got up as the leader got into the pilot seat. The three see the woman, only for the shadows to cover her face. The woman fired, well fire, at the huntress who blocks it with a magical shield. The two exchanged great blows for each attack, ending with the woman blowing away the huntress' attack with a shockwave, dispersing the shards. The girl fired her gun scythe at the woman, only for her to simply block the bullets with her hand. The woman then used an eruption spell, which the three jumped out of the way. They looked as the helicopter flew away.

"You're a huntress." The girl said, getting the huntress' attention. "Can I have your autograph?" The male's reaction: -_-

Next thing they knew, they're in a interrogation room, the red hooded girl sitting at a small table and the male leaning against the wall as the blond huntress chewed them out.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, you two. You put yourself and others in great danger."

"They started it!" The girl said, only to be ignored.

"If it were up to me, you two would be sent home with a pat on the back..." The girl looked at her. "And a slap on the wrist." The huntress smacked her wand on the table, making the girl yelp. "But, there is someone here who would like to meet you."

She moved as a man walked in, holding a plate of cookies and a coffee mug. "Ruby Rose..." The man said. "You... have silver eyes." The girl, now named Ruby Rose, responded with, "Uh..."

"So, where did you learn to do this?" He asked.

"...Signal Academy?" She answered nervously.

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" He asked.

"One of the most dangerous? Damn." The male thought.

"Well, one teacher in particular." She said.

"I see." The man said as he placed the plate on the table. Which then, Ruby started eating them, fast.

"It's just that I seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty Ol' Crow." He said.

Ruby answered, only to have her mouth full, which she then swallowed. "Sorry. That's my uncle, Crow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage until he took me under his wing. Now, I'm all like..." She then started doing karate moves and sound effects.

"I see. And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" He asked.

"Well... I want to be an huntress." Ruby answered.

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah. I only have two more years left at Signal, then I'm going to apply for Beacon. You see, my sister is going there this year and she's trying to become a huntress and I'm trying to be a huntress and I want to help people. My parents always taught us to help people..." She then rambled until she was done. After a short silence, the man spoke.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"You're Professor Ozpian. You're the headmaster at Beacon." She answered.

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?" He asked.

"More than anything." She answered.

The man and the huntress looked at each other for a sec before the man said, "Well, OK."

Ruby cheered as the man then noticed the male at the wall. "What about you, young man?"

"I don't see why not. Name's Atlas." The male, now know as Atlas, answered.

**Time skip**

After another conversation, Ruby and Atlas were now allowed to leave. They walked next to each other to the exit in an awkward silence, until Ruby spoke up.

"Thanks." She said.

Atlas was a little confused, "For what?"

"For helping me out earlier. And also, for protecting me." She explained.

"Oh that. Your welcome." Atlas said.

The two then exited the building.

"We haven't officially met. Name's Ruby Rose." She said, sticking out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Ruby. Atlas Ultima." Atlas said, accepting the handshake.

"I'll see you at Beacon." Ruby said as she turned around and leaves.

"You too." Atlas said as he goes the other way.

**BOOM! First chapter done. So, the character is Atlas, also known as ME! Don't know if I'm going to accept OCs, but I'll think about it. So, until then, I will see you in the next chapter, buh bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi ho, guys! I'm back and ready. Welcome to chapter 2 of RWBY. Not much to say:**

**1: Me and TBG are doing a collab story named Dimensional Escape. It's on her profile, feel free to check it out.**

**2: I am also doing a collab story with Kyla, the leader of the Insanity group. It's called Frozen Hedgehogs, a Sonic and Rise of the Guardians crossover. On my profile, check it out as well.**

**With those said, let's do this!**

**Chapter 2: First day at Beacon**

The dust plane landed at the academy of Beacon, landing near the loading docks and letting off the passengers. However, Atlas saw one that ran for the nearest trash can and threw up.

"Airsick much?" Atlas commented to himself.

He then sees Ruby at the little plaza next to another girl, most noticeable is her long blonde hair. He then overheard the blonde say, "The view of Vale got nothing on this."

He then walks over as Ruby started being fascinated at others weapons as they walked by them.

"Easy, little sister. They're just weapons." The blonde said.

"Sister? Wow, they don't look like they can be sisters." He said to himself as he walked up to them. The blonde's friends then showed up and they dashed off, making Ruby dizzy. He then ran up and caught her as she was about to fall.

"Hey, Ruby." He said, helping her to her feet.

"Atlas, hey." She said.

"Where is your sister going?" He asked.

"I don't know. Wait, how do you know that she is my sister?" Ruby asked.

"I overheard her say sister to you. Looks can be deceiving sometimes." Atlas answered.

**Time skip**

Atlas and Ruby are now walking around the academy, talking.

"So, I have this." Ruby said as she takes out the sheathed form of her weapon and it completely unfolded, the scythe's blade hitting the ground.

Atlas smirked, "I saw it in action. Made it yourself?"

"Yeah. All students at Signal forge their own weapons." The scythe then folded back up and she puts it behind her on her belt. **(Not sure if she has a belt, just assuming.)**

"So, what do you have?" She asked.

Atlas then pulled out his sword. "A high frequency blade. When you swing it, it emits a powerful current through it, weakening the molecules of what it's hitting, increasing its cutting ability. The one I wield is the Fox Blade. Rumor has it, the former wielder with the codename Gray Fox, have his soul that echoes through this blade."

Once he finished his explanation, Ruby has a face that looks like her mind was blown. "That's SO AWESOME!"

"Yep." He then sheathed his blade. "So, where do we go?"

"I... don't know." Ruby answered, sheepishly smiling.

**Time skip**

The two arrive where the first years are, seeing Yang in the crowd.

"Hey, Ruby! I save you a spot!" She called out.

The two then walked over to her.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asked.

"Ever since you ditched me, not bad. I've been talking to Atlas after you left." Ruby answered.

"Atlas?" Yang asked.

"She means me." Atlas said, getting her attention.

"Oh. Hi there, name's Yang, Ruby's older sister." She said, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Yang." He said, shaking her hand.

The professor then arrived on stage.

"Look, he's about to speak." A girl somewhere else said.

**One speech later, time skip to nighttime**

Ruby is now in her PJs, writing in her little book, when Yang lands on the sleeping bag next to her, also wearing her PJs.

"It's like a big slumber party." Yang said.

"I'm not sure if dad will approve of all the boys though." Ruby pointed out.

"Well, I do." Yang said, looking at some of the shirtless boys across the room, then lost interest as a male with blonde hair walked by, wearing footie PJs.

"What's that?" Someone next to Ruby asked. Yang and Ruby looked to see Atlas, without his jacket and slingbag, revealing a red digital shirt.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby answered as Atlas sat on the other sleeping bag next to Ruby.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Yang teased, only to get a thrown pillow in her face.

"Shut up. I didn't even get to bring my friends to school. Weird not knowing anyone here." Ruby said.

"What about Atlas right there? He's cool. Plus one friend." Yang pointed out.

"Besides, it's only been one day. You got other friends around you. Just haven't met them yet." Atlas also pointed out.

Ruby then sat up to see a girl with black cat ears on her head, long black hair, wearing a black robe and reading a book next to a lit candle while sitting against the wall.

"There's another friend right there. Just go introduce yourself." Atlas said.

"I don't know..." Ruby said, unsure.

"Well, now's your chance." Yang said, getting up to her feet and grabbing Ruby's arm.

"Wait, what are you doing!?" Ruby said as she was brought to her feet and followed Yang over to the girl, due to being pulled by her arm, with Atlas following behind the two.

"Hello!" Yang said in a sing song voice, waving at the girl who slightly looked up from her book to the three.

"Uh..." The black hair girl said.

"Hiya. Just here to introduce ourselves. I'm Atlas and that's Ruby and Yang, Ruby's older sister." Atlas introduced, pointing at who's who.

"Aren't you two the ones I saw this morning? I saw you keep her from falling." The black hair girl mentioned.

"Falling?" Yang questioned.

"After you left, she was gonna fall to the ground if I didn't help out." Atlas summarized.

"I was dizzy, you dashed right past me." Ruby added.

"Oh." Yang said.

"What's your name?" Atlas asked.

There was a moment of silence before the girl said, "Blake."

"Nice to meet you, Blake. I like your bow." Yang commented.

"Thanks." Blake said.

"It goes great with your... pajamas." Yang added.

"Right..." Blake said.

"Nice book. What's it about?" Atlas asked.

"It's about a man with two souls, each fighting over control of his body." Blake summarized.

"I can relate to that." Atlas thought.

"Yeah, that's real lovely." Yang awkwardly said.

"I love books. Yang used to read them to me before I go to bed. Stories of heroes, monsters, and one of the reasons that I want to be a huntress." Ruby said.

"Why is that? Hoping that you live happily ever after?" Blake asked.

"Hoping that we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in those books. Someone who fought for what was right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves." Ruby answered.

"That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Blake said.

"That's why we're here, to make it better." Ruby said.

"Aww, that's my little sister." Yang said, hugging her sister. Then, a cloud appeared as they randomly fought. Atlas stood there with an anime sweat drop expression.

"What in the world is going on over here?" A girl with white hair in a ponytail said as she walked over and the fight cloud disappeared. "Don't you realize that some of us are trying to sleep?"

The three girls argued as Blake blew out the candles.

"This is gonna be a long night." Atlas said to himself.

**DONE! Second chapter is done. The initiation will start next chapter. Btw, I have already accepted the OCs for this story so, no more! The OCs will appear next chapter. So, until then, I will see you in the next chapter, buh bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! Chapter three is here and ready to be awesome! So, no delay, let's do this!**

**Chapter 3 : Initiation of Survival (Part 1)**

**The next day**

The first years are now in the locker room, getting their usual clothes and their weapons. Atlas was getting his stuff while watching a hyperactive girl annoy some dude while he got his stuff. After they left, he got his two swords and slingbag and closed his locker.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about." Ruby wonder out loud.

"Oh, who knows. So, you seem awfully cheery this morning." Yang said.

"Yep. No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." She said as she was holding her folded up weapon, then started to cradle it.

"Well remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you gotta meet new people and learn to work together." Yang reminded.

Ruby grunted in annoyance, "You sound like dad. First of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk."

"But, what about if we form teams?" Yang added.

"I don't know. I'll just be on your team." Ruby answered.

While they continued talking, Atlas looked around the room at the other first years. However, three caught his eye that made them interesting to him. **(Here are the OCs, I ain't saying the names until later, just their descriptions.)**

The first one was a female. She has chocolate brown hair that reaches mid-back and has bangs that cover her left eye, sea green eyes, wearing a dark blue jacket over a long sleeved black and white checkered shirt, blue skinny jeans with a chain attached to the front that hangs down and is attached to the back, a blue and silver headband in her hair with a butterfly clip on the side and wears blue and black sneakers. Her weapon is a really long sword with a silver handle.

The second one is a male, with averagely long blonde hair, a blue left eye, a red right eye, and a scar along his left cheek. He is wearing a black leather jacket with a long sleeved white shirt and a lightweight grey hoodie under it, grey cargo pants, and black boots. His weapon is a French Cutlass.

Last but not least, the third one is also a male, with gold hair and light grey eyes, wearing a light gold vest that goes down to his ankles, a white shirt, black pants, black shoes, a white fingerless glove on his right hand, and a gold locket on his neck. His weapon is also a sword.

Atlas then started to smirk, "This is gonna be fun."

**Time skip**

The first years are now at a cliff, overlooking a endless sea of trees.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." The professor said.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard of the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates today." Gyrrha said. **(I think her name is.)**

"These teammates will be with you during the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired up with whom you can work well with. So, the person that you first lay eyes on after you landed will be with you for the next four years." The professor added.

"Once you paired up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will need opposition on your way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for your duration of your initiation and our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the end of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions? Good, take your positions." The professor further explained.

The launching pads under the students launched them one by one until they were all in the air over the forest.

**After they landed**

Atlas landed on the ground and started sprinting through the forest.

"I don't mind who is my partner, just gotta make it out of here without dying." He then jumps over a slash from a Ursa Grimm and stopped. The Grimm then came out with two other Ursas.

"All right. Time to try out my new sword." He said as he drew a sword that resembles the muramasa blade out of a high tech platinum sheath. The handle was silver with the blade being stainless steel and has white electricity around it.

"Come on!" He said as suddenly, a black two piece visor appeared on his head and closed, covering his face except the mouth and turned on.

One Grimm came at him and swung, only for him to duck and slash at the chest twice before stabbing it. The other two came at him, only for him to jump over them and landed on one. stabbing his sword into the skull and jumped at the other one, cutting it in half. The three then fell to the ground, dead.

"That was easy." He said as he swiped the blade, getting rid of the blood and sheathed it. He then continued to sprint through the forest until he saw the female that he saw in the locker room. She was fighting a Beowolf Grimm and was punched by it, getting pushed back even when she blocked it.

"Partner found." He said as he gripped the handle of the Fox Blade and dashed at the Grimm. The Grimm looked at him at the last second before he did a quick draw, easily going through the skull and killing it. It fell dead on its back as Atlas swiped the blade and sheathed it, as well as the visor turning off, separating itself back into two and turning on its stealth camo.

"Thanks." She said as she got up and sheathed the sword on her back.

"Welcome. Guess we're partners. Atlas." He said as he held out his hand.

"Cindy." She said, accepting the handshake.

The handshake then ended, "Let's get moving." Atlas said, then the two started walking.

**With Yang and Blake**

The two was walking until they saw a male fighting off some Beowolfs when one knock him back, sending him flying until he hit Yang in the chest, making the two fall on the ground.

"Sorry about that." The golden haired male said as the two got up.

"It's cool." Yang said back.

The three Beowolfs then circled around the three. One then started to charge at them when a sniper round was heard and went into the skull of that one, killing it instantly. Yang and Blake looked at the male, who is now holding a heavy pistol, smoke coming out of the barrel. The pistol then transformed back into his sword.

"Nice shot." Blake commented.

"Thanks. Razeluxe." He introduced himself.

"Blake." Blake said.

"Yang." Yang said as she got ready.

The second one then swung at Yang, who jumped back to dodge and delivered a straight punch to the chest, making it stumble back. Razeluxe then hopped on the third one and slashed at its back three times as Blake threw her sickle attached to a black rope that then stabbed itself into its chest. Yang then charged up her attack and deliver a uppercut, sending the Grimm in the air and followed up with another straight, sending the Grimm flying through some trees. Blake then pulled down on the rope, making the Grimm fall on its stomach and retrieved her sickle as Razeluxe stabbed his sword into the back, killing it. He then jumped off it and landed on the ground.

"That was underwhelming." Yang said.

"Yeah." Razeluxe said.

"Best to get moving before more show up." Blake said as she walked off in a random direction. The two then nodded in agreement before following Blake.

As they walked through, a voice was then heard from a nearby tree.

"Hey there." The three look up at the tree to see a blonde haired male sitting on a branch.

"Uh hey. Why aren't you heading for the temple?" Blake asked.

"Just taking a rest. Name's Connor. You three are..." The blonde male said.

"Razeluxe, and these two are Yang and Blake." Razeluxe introduced, pointing at who's who.

Suddenly, an Ursa jumped out of the bushes a few feet away from them and started to charge at them. "Look out!" Connor said.

The three moved out of the way as the Ursa passed them. The Ursa then turned around and headed for Blake.

"He's gonna pounce!" Blake rolled out of the way as the Ursa jumped at her. Yang then delivered a kick to the Ursa's head, making it stumble back. The Ursa then shook it off.

"He's gonna attack from the left!" Yang ducked as the Ursa did attack with its left and delivered a uppercut to its chest, making it go up and back down to the ground. The Ursa then got up, only for a whip to come out and slice it in half. The whip then went past the three who followed it with their eyes to see Connor with the whip attached to the handle and the whip formed back into the blade of Connor's, which is the French Cutlass.

"I don't like people who sit on the sidelines and call out orders." Razeluxe said, with a bit of annoyance in his tone.

"Sorry, I'm just very observant. Best to keep moving." Connor said calmly.

The four then started to walk off in another random direction in order to reach the temple.

**Done! I decided to make it a two part chapter. So, OCs have been introduced, Atlas has more tricks up his sleeve and they must survive the initiation. Will they? Only next chapter will answer the question. So until then, I will see you in the next chapter, buh bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter 4 of RWBY! So, no delay, let's finish this trial of survival!**

**Chapter 4 : Initiation of Survival (Part 2)**

Atlas and Cindy were heading for the temple in the right direction, thanks to Atlas' visor scanner mode, which tells which way to go.

"Nice gadget you have." Cindy commented.

"Thanks. Made it myself." Atlas said.

"Ha, I bet you make your own weapons too." Cindy joked.

"Actually, I'm learning how to. I already made this sword myself." Atlas mentioned, holding up Lightning Hurricane in its sheath. **(It's the name of the high frequency Muramasa blade he has, in case your wondering.)**

"Well, never mind." Cindy said.

"Yeah. Let's speed this up." He said, putting the sheath on his waist.

The two then sprinted the rest of the way to the temple. Once they arrived, they slowed down to a halt and looked around.

"Chess pieces?" Cindy questioned.

"Must be the 'relics' this year." Atlas said as the visor turned off, separated, and turned on its stealth camo.

Cindy then picked up one and Atlas picked a different piece as Yang, Blake, Razeluxe, and Connor arrived as well.

"You two are fast." Yang commented.

Next thing they knew, a Ursa came out of the trees with the same hyperactive girl riding it before it fell and died.

"Aww!" The girl said.

The guy from before arrived shortly after. "Nora, don't ever do that again." The girl, now known as Nora, disappeared and reappeared in the temple somehow. She then picks up a piece and starts a little song about being queen of the castle before...

"Nora!" The guy yelled, stopping her song and dance.

"Coming, Ren!" Nora said as the piece fell from her head to her hand.

"Did that girl just ride in on a Ursa?" Yang asked.

Before anyone could answer her question, a Deathstalker came out of the trees, chasing a girl in spartan like armor and red hair.

"That was on her tail the whole way here?" Blake asked.

Next thing they knew, they can heard screaming and looked to see Ruby, Weiss, and Jaune fall from the sky. With a quick swipe from Atlas' blade, a whirlwind appeared under them and slowed their decent to the ground. The same girl that was being chased was then flung into Atlas, who stood his ground and caught her. He then put her down back on her feet.

"All right, the gang is all here." Connor said.

The Deathstalker was facing them as a large bird appeared above them, known as a Nevermore.

"And we have two monsters to deal with." Razeluxe said as the others except Atlas and Cindy got the chess pieces, one for each person.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby said, then goes charging in at the Deathstalker. She then unsheathed her scythe and fired a shot, using the recoil to boost her speed. However, the Deathstalker swung at her, knocking her down.

"It's OK, I got it." Ruby said, then turned around to the monster and fired another shot at its head, which did nothing and ran off, folding her scythe as she ran.

Yang then ran in to help as Ruby ran, the Nevermore flying overhead as it then fired razor sharp feathers at her. The feathers missed as they hit the ground, except one that got her hood. The feathers also stopped Yang in the process.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang called out as Ruby tried to unstuck her hood. "I'm trying!"

The Deathstalker was close and brought its stinger down at Ruby, which then... was frozen in an ice wall.

"So childish, hyperactive, and don't get me started on your fighting style." Weiss said.

Ruby was about to say something when Atlas showed up. "Come on, the ice won't hold that thing forever." He said.

The two nodded in agreement as the three were off to join the rest. The group was heading for the cliff as the Nevermore flys to the same destination. Atlas was right, as the Deathstalker was not too far behind them.

"Half takes the Deathstalker, the rest takes the Nevermore!" Everyone nodded in agreement as the two groups split off to face the monsters.

**1: Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, Jaune, Connor and Cindy vs. Deathstalker,**

**2: Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Razeluxe and Atlas vs. Nevermore.**

**Ready? FIGHT!**

**(Music: Red Like Roses Part 2 - RWBY OST)**

The six faced the Deathstalker, Nora peppering it with several grenades from her grenade launcher and Ren firing from his two pistols. Connor helped from afar using his whip, rapidly slashing at its armor while Cindy came in from behind and sliced off one of its legs, making it go off balance. Pyrrha was also helping out, firing from her rifle as Jaune came in and blocked a swing from one of the monster's pincers with his shield, countering it by slashing one of the Deathstalker's eyes, making it cry out in pain. Pyrrha, Nora and Ren then stopped their long range assault and got in close, Nora's grenade launcher morphing into a blast hammer and Pyrrha's rifle morphing into a sword, as well as pulled out her shield. Nora jumped at the head and smashed the hammer on it, stunning the monster and giving time for Ren to climb up on the tail. He then fired some shots where the stinger and tail meet, loosing it before the monster does a spin, knocking away the group. The six hit the ground before getting back up on their feet.

Meanwhile, the other six was crossing the bridge when the Nevermore came swooping down and crashing itself into the bridge. However, Atlas and Razeluxe jumped over to the other side while Ruby and Yang used their guns' recoil to boost themselves up to the other side as well, Weiss using her glyphs to perform multiple jumps to their position and Blake using her rope to swing herself back up there as well. Using the momentum of the swing, she managed to go up high to in front of the Nevermore, damaging its face and running across its back while slashing it. She then jumped off and landed on the temple.

"It's tougher than it looks." Blake warned the others.

"Then, let's hit it with everything we got!" Yang said as her gauntlet guns readied themselves.

Ruby readied her rifle, Blake's weapon morphed into a pistol, Weiss's Dust chamber changed, Razeluxe's sword morphed into his heavy pistol and Atlas' blade glowed fiery blue with blue electricity with his visor turning on and closing, and they all raised some hell, firing their weapons' projectiles at the Nevermore as it flew at them. **(Atlas' projectiles are aerial blades he summons while in this mode.)** They kept firing until the Nevermore flew by, its wing going through the pillars under them. The six quickly jumped across the falling debris to the remaining bridge.

"None of this is working." Weiss pointed out as Ruby looked around, which shortly after got a plan.

"I got a plan, cover me." Ruby said as she advanced.

Back with the first six, they got up to their feet as the Deathstalker roared.

"Lure it to the bridge!" Connor said. The rest nodded and lured the Deathstalker over to it and once there, Jaune looked back and noticed the tangling stinger.

"Pyrrha, the stinger!" He said.

"Done." She responded as she threw her shield at it, cutting it off and landing on its head. The shield then bounced off a nearby pillar and returned to Pyrrha.

"Nora!" Jaune called out.

"Heads up." She said as she hopped up on Pyrrha's shield after Pyrrha raised it above her head. She then pulled the trigger and was launched up high in the air. She then came back down and slams the hammer into the Grimm's skull, also making the bridge catapult the others to the other side of the monster. She then pulled the trigger again to make it over to the others, the Deathstalker now falling through the bridge and into the abyss. The six then watched as the others fought the Nevermore.

Yang fired at it, the last one hitting it in the face. It then came at her as she jumped and landed on the opened beak. She fired some more while grunting in the middle of it, "I. Hope. You're. Hungry!" She then stopped and jumped out, landing on her feet as the Nevermore crashed into the cliff and landing on the top of the temple under it. Weiss then went by her and jumped up to where its tail is as it lift off and froze it in place. She then jumped down and went over to where the others are, Blake and Yang stretching Blake's rope between two pillars like a slingshot. Ruby then jumped up to the rope with her feet on the bottom of her scythe's blade like a pogo stick and Weiss creating a black glyph as the rope stretches back to it.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss commented.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked.

Weiss smirked, "Can I?"

Ruby was confused, "Uh..."

"Of course I can!" Weiss snapped.

Ruby smirked as the glyph turned red and launched her, firing three shots to boost her speed and got the scythe's blade on the Nevermore's neck like a hook. Weiss then created white glyphs all the way up the cliff in front of Ruby's path and she sprinted up, firing off shots to build up more speed. However, the scythe's blade was a little higher than she thought, the blade then sliding past the Nevermore's beak and releasing it when she reached halfway up. Ruby had no choice but to keep going as the Nevermore regained flight.

"Almost had it!" Yang yelled.

Atlas' blade then glowed crimson red with red electricity and swung full force at the ground below him, unleashing a shockwave and launching him high and onto the cliff. He then quickly ran up it as the blade once again changing, this time glowing dark violet with abyss black electricity. He then jumped up as his eyes turned dark violet, along with the killing instinct inside him. He unleashed his stinger move, easily breaking the wind barrier at the Nevermore and stabbed it, pushing it with enough force to easily went straight through its abdomen, landing on its head and stabbed it, unleashing a lighting bolt on it and for the finale, sheathed his blade and jumped high and as he came down in front of its skull, unleashes a quick draw, slashing it down the middle. He then landed on the top of the cliff as the Nevermore's body was frozen like a statue in the air. He then swiped his sword to rid it of the blood and slowly sheathes it until it was completely as then, the Nevermore's body was split in two and fell into the abyss below.

"Well, never mind then." Yang said to herself.

Atlas' eyes then faded back into their blue color and the visor turned off and opened as Ruby stood there with her scythe folded and on the back of her waist.

"Whoa..." Was the only word she could said at that moment as he stood there looking down at the others, with the sound of thunder off in the distance.

**Time skip (I don't feel like doing the ceremony, so I'll just tell you the teams, their team name, the members and their leader.)**

**1: Team JNPR (JuNiPeR), Members: Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora. Leader: Jaune Arc**

**2: Team RWBY (Like Ruby), Members: Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. Leader: Ruby Rose**

**3: Team ARCC (Like Ark), Members: Atlas, Razeluxe, Connor and Cindy. Leader: Atlas Ultima**

Once the ceremony was over, the teams went to their dorms and rested for the next day.

**DONE! Wow, that was intense for me to write. Hope you guys liked the big fight, hopefully also the over the top finish by Atlas. I changed it up to make it more awesome. So, they survived the trial and the teams are assembled. What could go on from here on out? We'll see later on, won't we? So, until then, I will see you in the next chapter, buh bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**All right! Chapter 5 is here and ready to roll! Let's do this!**

**Chapter 5 : First Day as Leader**

Atlas wakes up rubbing his eyes, and sits up from his bed.

"Ah, first day as leader. That won't be hard at all." He sarcastically said in his head.

Apparently, he was the last one up as he heard the shower running in the bathroom, Raze listening to music and Connor smoking near the window.

"You know smoking's bad for you, right Connor?" Atlas mentioned.

"It relieves stress." He simply answered.

Atlas then got up from the bed, "So, anything new?"

"Well, we're about to go to class in about ten mins. Best to wear that." Connor then pointed at a school uniform folded on Atlas' bed. Atlas just now noticed that Connor and Raze are wearing the same.

"How fun. I just love wearing school uniforms." Atlas said sarcastically.

Connor gave a slight chuckle, "Funny."

Atlas then heard the shower turn off, "Guess Cindy's done."

Shortly after, Cindy exits the bathroom, wearing the female school uniform. "How do I look?" She asked.

Atlas got his uniform and commented as he walked to the bathroom, "You look smashing." He then closes the bathroom door behind him.

**5 mins later**

Atlas then exited the bathroom, now wearing the uniform.

"Can't stand uniforms. Feels bland." He said.

"I think that's why they made them." Connor said, putting the smoke in the ashtray by him.

The four then heard what sounded like tools going to work next door.

"What is going on over there?" Raze asked, the headphones now off his head.

"I don't know." Atlas simply said. The noise then stopped.

"OK. What time is... Connor, what time does class start?" Atlas questioned.

"9:00. Why?" He asked as he turned towards Atlas.

"It's 8:56." The room was in silence until the four quickly exited the dorm and down the hall to their classroom.

**In the class**

Atlas was sitting there in boredom, Raze was just looking off into space, Connor was drawing something and Cindy was sleeping as the teacher was lecturing about the Grimm, or what he refers to them, prey. You get it? No? Good, I don't either. Anyways, the lecture continued into a self absorbing story about the teacher himself. Atlas then saw Ruby was also drawing something and saw as she held up the picture, it was a picture of the professor as a ball and with the name under it saying, "Professor Poop." She then made a small fart noise with her tongue, which made Atlas smiled and Yang try not to laugh at it.

"So cute... whoa, where did that thought come from?" Atlas thought, which lead to him having a small blush, which no one else saw.

The professor cleared his throat, getting their attention and continued his story. He then discussed the mural of the story, which Atlas didn't pay attention to, thanks to more of Ruby's attics. He then heard the last thing the professor said, "So, who among you believe that they are the embodiment of these traits?" He raised his hand at the same time as Weiss.

"I do, sir!" Weiss said as Atlas stayed silent.

"Well then, let's find out. Step forward and face your opponents." He said as two cages appear, containing two monsters inside.

"I'm starting to like this class." Atlas said to himself. Cindy then woke up at the same time Raze stopped looking into space, "Is class over?" They both asked.

Atlas gave a smirk, "Nope. They moved on to the main event."

**Time skip**

After Atlas and Weiss got their battle equipment and weapons, they stepped forward and faced the cages from a few feet away. However this time, Atlas is wearing a set of black light armor gauntlets and boots.

"Why are you wearing those?" Weiss asked.

"Figure I change it up a bit. Besides, it's been awhile since I use these." Atlas answered.

The cages then started to rattle as team RWBY began cheering for Weiss.

"Go, Weiss!"

"Fight well."

"Yeah, represent team RWBY!"

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus!" Weiss said.

"Oh, sorry." Ruby apologized.

Atlas let that slide as the teacher was ready to release the beasts. "All right, let the match... begin!" He swung his axe down on the locks, opening the cages to reveal two Boarbatusks. The two charged at them, Weiss dodging the charge by doing a spinning sidestep and does a counter slash at its armor while Atlas simply jumped over the second one with a frontflip.

"Ha ho, you two weren't expecting that, were you?" The professor questioned.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby said.

Weiss dashed at one and delivers a stab, only for it to slightly tilt its head to get her sword between the tusks, beginning a power struggle. Atlas charged at his and jumped on its back, followed up by rapidly punching the armor.

"Got. To. Have. A. Weak. Point!" He said in between punches.

"New bold approaches, I like it!" The professor commented.

"Come on, Weiss. Show it who's boss!" Weiss then delivered a glare at Ruby, giving the monster the chance to throw her sword away behind it. Atlas sees her sword and makes a mad dash for it, which he then slid and grabbed the handle of it.

"Ho ho, what will you do without your weapon?" The professor questioned Weiss as the Grimm charged at her.

After he said that, Atlas then sprinted at the Grimm charging at Weiss, appearing like a blur as he appeared in between them and performed a stinger with her sword. The sword made contact with its forehead and pushed it back a few feet.

"Here." Atlas said as he grabbed the blade and handed Weiss the weapon, which she then grabbed the handle and he lets go of it.

"Thanks." She said as the two monsters then do a spindash, spinning at them with the sound of a buzz saw. **(Yep, they can form into a ball.)**

"Two for one, how nice." Weiss then blocked the one heading towards her by summoning a glyph in front of her like a shield, making it bounce off it and fall on its back. Atlas timed his counter and delivered a very strong kick to the monster ball, making it fly and also making it fall on its back. Weiss then jumped onto another glyph and jumped off it, stabbing her sword into its chest, killing it. Atlas then jumped and delivers a kick on the second one's chest with enough force to kill it.

"Bravo, bravo! It appears that we are in the midst of a true hunter and huntress in training." The professor said as Atlas walked over and helped Weiss up to her feet. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and stay vigilant! Class dismissed."

**Later that day**

Team ARCC decided to have a little sparring session after the classes were done for today. Once the others got their equipment and weapons, they went outside to an empty field nearby.

"So, which two wants to fight first?" His question was answered when Cindy pointed her sword at him. "All right, ladies first."

Connor and Raze sat down on two medium rocks a safe distance away from the two.

Atlas then drawn Lightning Hurricane, "Let's start."

"All right!" Cindy then dashed at him and swing her sword from the left, which Atlas blocked and pushed the blade away. Cindy then does an upper slash, which Atlas simply backed up and she followed up with a downward slash that Atlas blocked, but did feel the force of the blow. She then jumped back and swung from the right, Atlas narrowly dodging it as he ducked under it and delivers a slash from the left. Cindy then jumped over him to dodge the attack and swung down, only to hit air and landed on her feet, which she then felt the flatness of a blade against her back.

"Gotcha." Atlas said, then removing the blade away.

"Not bad, if I say so myself." Cindy said as she puts the blade back on her back.

"Thanks, you too." Atlas said back as he sheathed his blade.

"All right, our turn." Raze said as the two got up from the rocks.

Atlas and Cindy went to sit on the rocks as Connor and Raze faced each other from a few feet away. The two then draw their blades and got into their battle stances.

"GO!" The two then ran at each other and slashed, the blades colliding with each other. The two then pushed back each other and continue the collisions, sparks flying and the sound of the blades hitting each other. The last collision made the two jump back and land a few feet away. Connor's blade then changed into whip mode and he swings it at Raze, which he then blocks the attack and the whip blade wraps around his weapon. The two then got into a power struggle.

"This is getting tense." Cindy said to herself.

Raze then gave it a strong pull, making Connor jump at him. Connor then puts his feet in front of him to deliver a dropkick. The attack connected, hitting Raze in the chest and the two got pushed back by the force, the whip unwrapping from Raze's blade. Raze hit the ground, only to jump back up to his feet and Connor backflips in the air, landing on the ground on his feet.

"OK, I guess that's it for now." Atlas said, looking at the setting sun.

"Whoa, what time is it?" Raze asked, surprised.

Atlas thinks for a sec, "I would say, 7:15."

"We've been doing this for an hour?" Connor questioned.

"Guess so. Let's get some rest for tomorrow." Atlas said as he walked back inside. The others followed him back to their dorm and rested for the next day.

**Done! Sorry about the sparring matches being short, but I did say 'little' sparring session. lol**

**So, until next time, I will see you in the next chapter, buh bye!**


End file.
